


Bad Romance

by czechyourztruly



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF, Jonathan Toews - Fandom, NHL - Fandom, One Night Stand - Fandom, S&M - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mercedes AMG, One Night Stand, Whole Foods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czechyourztruly/pseuds/czechyourztruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews meets a girl in Whole Foods, and they hit off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Part I**

            There were times that I wondered how in the hell and why the fuck I was still in guest service. The people that came through my line at Starbucks were some of the best people in the Universe and others clearly just wanted to watch the world burn, Mr. Wayne. I’ve said the word “Sorry” so much I don’t even think that I mean it anymore.

            I needed to let off some steam and decided to go to the Lakeview YMCA on Lincoln and Belmont. I wanted to run and I also wanted to swim. This place had a track and a pool. I would run through my aggravation, my hate and my knee problems. I have this knee thing that comes and goes. I would do what I usually do which was run through it, complain on how it hurts, run and complain and run and complain until I didn't care anymore. After all I wouldn't be a Certified Stage 5 Brat if I didn't complain about things. I also swam 26 laps and in the end my muscles just burned.

            It felt just so good.

            And with a day like I've had, I've earned my Lemon Poppyseed Muffin from Whole Food. I also was craving a Mango. That's fine, I would go to Whole Foods, right behind The Y and see what new bottles of wine they had.

            It was about 5pm which meant the men and women with real jobs started to come through. I saw the guys who I usually ran with, with their girlfriends. A few of them I may or may not have slept with but that's something else. The girls gave me a friendly _"Bitch stay away from my man"_ smile and the guys gave me that _"Yea, about her…"_ smile. I didn't care they can do what they want. I put my headphones in and was dancing down the street to  Love on Top by Beyoncé. I was having a Beyoncé moment. I didn't like her, but that's my dog.

            I had suddenly got lost in my own little world when a skinny vanilla latte Lakeview mother with a truck for a stroller, who doesn’t yield nearly pushed passed me. This one I knew, "Gretzky." Mel said grabbing my arms as she pushed the stroller a bit past me, "Do you want to watch the boys Saturday?"

            "Saturday...? I mean- why?"

            "We have tickets to The Blackhawks Convention."

            "Really?" I demanded.

            "Yea well...Kevin got them at the last minute..."

            "No! On principal!"

            "Please?"

            "Fine. Only because they're fucking cute and all they do is slobber." I sighed.

            I walked around to the front of the stroller and gave a huge smile to her twin boys Graham and Cruise. Graham took the French fry he was chewing on and lovingly handed it to me with a huge smile on his face. I pushed his hand away and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I pushed the fry back to his mouth and Cruise pulled at my hair.

            “Oi love! Hello to you too Cru.” I stated.

            "Thank you. You're the best." Mel added.

            "I know.”

            "OK, I have to go and make dinner. Here."

            Melissa gave me an envelope and pushed the boys off in that million dollar stroller that make's me want to murder everyone. I shook my head and ran into the door. One of the cart attendant’s pushed the door open for me and I cringed. This side door is so clean all the time that I always run into it.

            I was suddenly infatuated with this envelope and was fighting tooth and nail to get into it. When I finally ripped the envelope to bits, there were a pair of passes to The Sunday July 22nd Chicago Blackhawks Convention. One had my name on it and the other said 'Guest'. I started to jump up and down in the aisles ridiculously excited. It was so bad that I had to get down low on the ground and do my "Goal Like" celebration with arm pump and all.

            "I'm gonna go to the convention...I'm gonna go to the convention." I mumbled to myself as I finally decided to compose myself and not embarrass myself. But they were so use to me doing this here that it was just another moment.

            It was Whole Foods. There were more samples out then you could throw a stick at. I went straight to the back, grabbed a bottle of red wine that I've never had before and almond slivers for my morning oatmeal. I wasn't doing much more but just really watching what I put in my mouth. This weight that I took off had to stay off and all the extra calories I saved up went to alcohol.

            As I was trolling the booze I could have sworn that I knew the voice coming from the other side of the divider. It was one of those voices that as soon as you heard it you knew who it was. It was like knowing Morgan Freedman's narration, Stewie from Family Guy, and your mom. I popped on my tippy toes and he was talking to one of the employees about cheese. I had to really make sure it was him and there was only way to do that. I needed to see his legs.

            There was a white wine in the corner I haven't tried yet.

            I walked around the other side and he had on Bermuda shorts. I rubbed my forehead as he adjusted his St. Mary's hoodie and Chicago Bears hat. I'm not sure why he's wearing that as hot as it was outside. I was going to do this, I was going to creepily take a picture of Jonathan Toews' ass. As soon as I snapped it I started to giggle and slipped past the bathsalts. This- what the hell was he doing in Lakeview?

            When my phone started to ring, it was my sister. I have no idea what tangent she would go on now but I couldn't wait.

            "Bonjour madam!" I stated.

            "Bonjour!"

            My little sister started to go on this long French conversation with me and started to laugh when she had nothing more to say. I had no idea what she had said, but all I know is that she thought it was funny as I responded to her in Spanish.

            "What's up?" Keys asked.

            "At Whole Foods dicking around." I grumbled taking a long swig of my water. I didn't realize how cold it was until I panted a bit, "yea that's ridiculous."

            I continued to pick over the fruit and grabbed a few things. The Mango's I found looked really ripe and I stood there poking them making sure I really wanted one. Maybe I was just thinking about it a bit too hard and changed 2 of the Mango's that I already had. I grabbed two Oranges, two Lemons, a Lime and suddenly wanted some Strawberries. I continued to answer with "Ummm hmmm", "that's stupid" and "I'm sorry man." I always paid attention to my sister, I just wasn't really _paying_ attention, after all, that St. Mary's hoodie was passing the potatoes.

            The next move I would make would be to the Strawberries, which for some reason they had laid out like you would Cherries. This only made me think, these Strawberries had to be really good or really bad. I was suddenly caught in my head that I was still talking to my sister.

            "Oui, got it...Oui- I am paying attention...fine...au revoir." I concluded shoving my phone into my shirt and grabbing a Strawberry off of the pallet.

            This one looked pretty good. It was nice and plump. It wasn't until took a bite out of it, not really paying attention, until the juice was running down the side of my face. I saw the St. Mary's hoodie on the move, wiped the Strawberry juice off with my finger and licked my finger off clean. I was laughing to myself when I was face to neck with him. He reached over grabbed the Strawberry from my fingers and took a bite out of it. I was more shocked then anything as he licked his finger off and gave me half of a smile.

            "It looked too good to pass up." He said throwing the top in the trash, "you shouldn't be grazing in Whole Foods." He gave a laugh, and I no longer amused him as I just stared up and into his brown eyes, "Are you mute? Ne vous ne parlez Francais?"

            He went to walk away and I found my voice.

            "But you don't play for Shattuck's St. Mary at all." I said dropping my basket, "anymore."

            Since his back was turned to me I could only imagine the smile that was on his face as he turned around slowly.

            "Sorry I couldn't wear my London Knights hoodie." He added.

            "If you ever played for them."

            "Who do I play for?"

            "That's like asking who does Number 2 work for. You know, Captain."

            "How'd that feel rolling off of your tongue like that?"

            "Like I say it all the time."

            "Jonathan."

            "Gretzky."

            "Nice to meet- wait."

            “Say it.”

            “As in…The Great One?”

            “Yep.”

            “As in ‘You Miss 100% of the Shots you don’t take’ Wayne Gretzky.”

            “It is.”

            “Is that your first or last name?”

            “First.”

            “How did-”

            “My mom saw him win a few Stanley Cups and thought it was an amazing name? But yes. Just like The Great One.”

            “Well nice to meet you then.”

            "I know it is."

            Jonathan took a peak into my basket that I had quickly recovered from the ground. He took out the bottle of red wine and read the back.

            "I like a nice Cab. Do you suggest this?" He asked.

            "I've never had this."

            "So-"

            "Well I always try something I've never had."

            "Really?"

            "Yea."

            Now it was my turn to check out his ass. I rolled backwards on my heels and went from his flip-flops to his calves, to those thighs, to his shorts and stopped on that glorious Apple Bottom ass you could bounce a quarter off of. My mouth went dry and the bottom of my tongue ring just grazed my lower lip. I was broken out of my trance when my phone started to ring. It just started to ::: _Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, now make that mutherfucker hammertime_ ::: I pulled my phone out of my shirt and answered the text.

            > AK: where are you

            < Me: at Whole Foods

            > AK: ok...dinner is at 7:30p

            < Me: Where

            > AK: Indian Place by Orange

            < Me: got it

            I had totally forgotten about Thursday night dinner and had to check out, jump on the bus, drop everything off at home, change and leave back out the house all in 45 minutes. I turned towards the check out and started to walk away. The next thing I felt was a strong grip around my wrist and I looked at a hand that had calluses on them. He pulled me a little closer and now his hand was in the middle of my forearm. I continued to stare at his hand and wondered why he was gripping me so tight.

            "Why are you touching me?" I asked confused.

            "I want you."

            "To do what?"

            "Let me take you out."

            "Hold on."

            I took my phone out of my top again and looked at the time. I have no time to be standing here dealing with Jonathan Toews' temper. He put his hand to his head and fixed his hat. His eyes moved to chest, then my shoulders and then to my neck. As I stood there still wondering what he wanted he stopped at my headphones and then went to the ponytail that was holding my dark curly hair in place. Jonathan pushed a smile on his face and stepped in to me.

            "Let me take you out." Jonathan stated.

            "I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't want to deal with you and that hair."

            "Why not?"

            "It kinda looks like...Clark Kent."

            Jonathan removed his hat and I shook my head. I wanted away from him and headed towards the check out.

            "Gretzky! I don't see why you're doing this to me. You know you love me and our 4 children. Take me back!" Jonathan yelled from the fruit.

            "Homie do I look like I've had 4 kids?!" I demanded, "You're the one with the fat ass."

            "This is hockey ass baby."

            "I don't care."

            We started to gather this little crowd and some old lady with a pint of pretentious Organic Soy Milk told me I _'wasn't getting any younger'_ and that I should take him back. I started to get really embarrassed, which isn't easy at all.

            "I'm leaving. So you might as well drive me home." I said rolling my eyes, "I already have dinner plans so you sir, will come second."

            "I don't come second."

            "Then you won't come at all."

            I was getting rung out and Jonathan politely excused himself around that ridiculous old lady and put the few items down that he had. Our cashier bagged our items separately and Jonathan ran his Harris bank card. I was standing on the other side of the register and took my things out of the bag and shoved it in my North Face. When JT paid I couldn't help but to stare at him. He lightly flirted and batted those big brown eyes at our red haired cashier. I rolled my eyes and wanted to punch him in the god damn face. He slid the receipt out of her fingers and pushed his wallet in his back pocket.

            "I could never date you." I sighed.

            "I wouldn't want to date you. I probably just want to shove my cock between your huge rack."

            "Well just as long as we know we're only going to fuck."

            I didn't realize I had wondered to his car until my hand was on his door handle. I fixed my North Face on my back and turned away from his car. I quickly checked how many more minutes I had until my bus came and started to walk off in that direction. I heard Jonathan whistle at me and kept on walking. I don't understand who the fuck he thought I was. Who were these girls who turned around when he whistled at them? I put my headphones in and my bus pulled up the moment the headphones were yanked out.

            "Thanks, she's coming with me." Jonathan said with a smile.

            "I have things to do tonight Jonathan!" I sighed rolling my eyes.

            Jonathan's voice went steady and even and he spoke, "Get in the car. Tell me where you live, I'll drop you off, take you to dinner and then you'll let ME take you to dinner..."

            "I'm not eating twice."

            "Tomorrow."

            "Convention starts tomorrow."

            "What else do you know about me?"

            "Joey the Junior Reporter is you and Kaner's love child."

            "Get in the car."

            “Fine. But whistle for me EVER again, like I’m some sort of animal, and see how far you get. Got it?”

            “Yes.”

            I was putting my seat belt on when I ran my hand across the dash of his Mercedes AMG. I didn't know what to do with myself and I softly inhaled the leather and started to mess around with the nobs on the radio. When _"S &M"_ came on I turned the radio off and Jonathan laughed.

            "I love that song." Jonathan stated.

            "Because you don't know what good music is."

            "Where too?"

            I punched my address into the inlay GPS on his dash. A prompt appeared if he wanted the address saved and I turned to answer my text message before I could see what he did. I was sitting there, in my phone when I started to tap on the window with my nails. The air conditioner was blasting and now I knew the reason for his hoodie. I suddenly felt under dressed and a touch naked. I'm also pretty sure that my nipples were so hard they could cut into glass.

            "You'll have a better chance making a left, right, left, right then taking Fullerton down." I said pointing to the street.

            I nearly took an eye out there and pulled my hand back quickly.

            Jonathan took his hat off and scratched the front of his head. Like we had been best friends forever I took the hat out of his hand pulled my hair down and took a picture. I can't wear baseball hats, my head is not shaped right for it. I put the hat back on his head and he gave me a sideways glance.

            "Do you shop at that Whole Foods all the time?" Jonathan asked trying to push a conversation I really didn't care for.

            "Oh yea, it's by my gym."

            "Which one?"

            "Not XSport that's for damn sure. The YMCA right behind it."

            "What do you do?"

            "Run and swim. I love the water. Sometime's weights. I don't know. I got a wicked Tan at my cousin's Monday!"

            Without even thinking about it I pulled the front of my top down and to the left to make sure Jonathan saw both shades of brown. This had him slamming on the breaks and shooting me this crazy look. He looked over gave a shrug and next his fingers were running across my cold smooth flesh.

            "You're soft." Jonathan mumbled.

            "I know...right, here."

            Jonathan slammed on his breaks quickly and I braced myself by swiftly putting my hand out on his dash. I straightened my body and took off my seatbelt while grabbing my house keys. I pushed a piece of hair behind his ears and opened the door. While grabbed my book bag I thanked Jonathan for the ride trying hard not to look into those eyes. I didn't mean to be rude but I feel as if no one will believe this story. Thank you Gretzky, being a creeper and actually getting good face from Jonathan.

            “Gretzky…” Jonathan started.

            “Gretzky B. You can Google me JT, if it’s all the same.”

            I quickly ran into my house, went to the bathroom and went to dump everything out of my bag. I pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a sleeveless scoop, cowl neck shirt and brushed my teeth. I grabbed some mousse, mixed that with this hair palm-ade and ran it through my curls. I would flat iron this hot mess later if I already knew that my hair wasn't going to fall because it's a dick. I ran out the house half way down the stairs and I had to run back to get the bottle of Cab.

            The moment I stepped through my gate I tried to avoid him and decided why. I walked to the corner and stood there like I was waiting for a taxi. I brought my hand in the air and he looked at me. I saw him throw his head back and laugh. What I would have GIVEN to have heard that laugh and locked it in my memory bank forever. I opened the door and got in the car. The first place his hand went was to my hair and he gave a curl a solid twist.

            "Make a left through the alley and then when you pull out we'll make another left and then a right." I sighed.

            "You and these lefts and rights."

            "While you were in Canada in Pee-Wee's still smelling your cup and laughing about it. I was cruising this city of Chicago in my 1994 Honda Civic."

            "You're what 22?"

            "Oh you're precious...turn here."

            I was sending messages saying that I was nearly there and that I was around the corner. Jonathan pulled up to the corner and locked the doors. I tried to open them and he thought it was so funny to keep locking them. That gave me a little bit of a spike in my blood pressure and he gave me this slightly wicked smile.

            "Call me." Jonathan said.

            "I don't have your-"

            Jonathan took my phone found my BUMP APP and before I knew it I was in the possession of Jonathan Toews' phone number.

            "Don't get too happy Miss...Bauer. Really?"

            "Yea. True Life."

            "Like Jack?"

            "And your stick, skates, hockey...sponsors."

            "Right...like I was saying. That's my Google voice number."

            "Good. So is that one."

            I opened the car door and he grabbed my jeans and handed me the Cab I nearly forgotten again.

            "Thank you sir." I said with a lick of my lips.

            "That sounds good on you."

            "Creep."

            "Text me."

            "Right."

            The 4 of us sat there, drank wine, laughed, drank, ate, laughed, made fun of each other and we were.

            When my roommate and I returned home we went our separate ways and I turned my AC on. I threw my pumps to the corner and was just so happy that I could wear pumps again. I threw myself on my bed and pulled my blanket close to me. I thought I was hallucinating when the name Captain Obvious pop up on my sleep screen. _If this isn't some bullshit._ I just wanted to go sleep and off this hangover I may or may not have tomorrow. I was going to have to power through this bullshit and not-

            < Me: what?

            > Captain Obvious: what time am I picking you up tomorrow?

            < Me: I don't think I can go out with you

            > Captain Obvious: why not?

            < Me: are you shitting me?

            < Me: guys like you don't date girls like me

            > Captain Obvious: the last time I checked it's what's between your legs that I really care about.

            < Me: my knees? that's a funny part to like.

            > Captain Obvious: clever too? guys like me date clever girls.

            < Me: no they don't you lying sack of shit

            > Captain Obvious: what kind of girls do guys like me date?

            < Me: [image sent]

            < Me: like that.

            < Me: [image sent]

            < Me: and that hoe

            < Me: [image sent]

            < Me: and that slut bag

            > Captain Obvious: Scarlet Johansson. Blake Lively....

            > Captain Obvious: Alyonka Larionov?! Really?

            < Me: She seems very _'...I let the whole team hit it.'_

            > Captain Obvious: she famous just for being the daughter of someone

            < Me: right….

            > Captain Obvious: really...that's why Kaner hasn't banged her yet

            < Me: whatever.

            > Captain Obvious: what time am I picking you up again?

            < Me: you have convention tomorrow

            > Captain Obvious: FUCK!

            < Me: i know....

            > Captain Obvious: well convention starts at 5p so I have plenty of time.

            < Me: Jonathan...

            > Captain Obvious: say that to my face...in my bed...


	2. Night Cap.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remember that girl named Gretzky? She take's Jonathan up on his offer.

             At 9:30pm on the dot I was standing outside and Jonathan pulled up. Every time I saw his car I got an ache in my belly that I couldn't place. I closed my eyes as he parked, got out and opened the door for me. I had drank a whole bottle of red wine from the time I walked in from work until now. I still had no idea how or why he texted me all day. BUT I made sure that as soon as he tagged me I tagged him back. It was when I felt his hand on my back and he smelled so good it sent my senses into over drive. His fingers traced the back of my neck and went down the length of my hair that curled lightly between the middle of my shoulder blades. I didn't know if I should move or wait until he was finished and so I stood there.

            "Don't be offended." Jonathan softly whispered, "if I wanted to pull this..."

            "That would be fine."

            "I wouldn't have to pay to fix it would I?"

            "Only if you wanted to."

            "Touchè. Get in."

            I smoothly got into the car and moved my hair off of my back and over my shoulders. I was sitting there playing with the ends, curling them, not knowing what else to do with my hands. Jonathan had both hands on the wheel stealing looks in my direction occasionally.

            "Who have you told?" Jonathan asked.

            "No one." I said laughing, "no one would believe me. In fact I'm getting bugged where we're 'drinking tonight'."

            "You're that person?"

            "No, usually I'm sitting home on my PS3 maybe drinking by myself?"

            "Do you live alone?"

            "No I have a roommate."

            "Does she know?"

            "No. But I did leave her a text that if she doesn't hear from me within the next 36 hours to call the cops."

            "Liar. Tell the truth. I've noticed that's what you're good at."

            "I guess..."

            "Do you have sex on the first date?"

            "I don't date so I wouldn't know."

            "You're a-"

            "No. This…I just don’t date."

            "Are you a God damn Mormon?"

            “I don’t date Johnny boy. I just have sex.”

            “Why?”

            “It’s what I’m good at. No emotions, no feelings, all pleasure, pure animalistic…” I suddenly stopped as I was now squirming in the seat more then I should have.

            No need in soaking this chair before he even put his hands on me.

            Jonathan and I sat there laughing and he started to get more comfortable in his chair. I loved bucket seats and these were perfection. We went to some restaurant where we were rushed in and quickly seated. I’m not sure I cared where we were but the white table cloths said a lot. I was seated right across from Jonathan and out of habit and brought my hand up and pushed his hair back behind his ears. He did this thing where he scrunched up his nose and I rolled my eyes annoyed.

            "I think I like this look JT." I said brushing something off of his shirt, "I'm sorry I forgot the tickets..."

            "What tickets?"

            "To the fucking gun show you have in that shirt!"

            "You're...strange."

            "I know. My mom tried to give me back. She's suck with me."

            "What do you do?"

            "Starbucks...I fucking hate it…and love it."

            "Get something else."

            "I'd have to finish school first...meh."

            "University?"

            "Yes."

            "Maybe I should finish school..."

            "If you can find a way to make millions of dollars, which you did, you don't need University."

            With that Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and pushed his lower lip out.

            "But it's when you blow your millions after a really bad concussion and can't play anymore that-"

            "You need university." We both acknowledged together.

            Jonathan and I had this back and forth for a while. During drinks, appetizers, drinks and finally when our food arrived. I was so into him that I didn't realize I hadn't touched my phone in an hour. I mean, I took pictures of the food and the drinks because I'm a creep like that. But when JT kept photo bombing my pictures I told him they'd go straight to Facebook. I liked how red his face became when I would put my fingers in my mouth or how he cleared his throat when I tossed my hair over my shoulders.

            I liked being the center of his current universe.

            "Dessert?" Jonathan asked.

            "Your lips sir...sadly. Aren't on the menu." I said slamming the dessert menu on the table.

            "I was just thinking that about yours."

            Jonathan got up and moved to my side of the booth. He slid in so fast that I didn't have time to wrap my brain around where he was going to sit. I started to giggle and he didn't care. I slid my hand behind his head and twisted my fingers around the hair on the nape of his neck. I pulled him closer because I really wanted to feel his lips on mine. He softly bit my lower lip and I brought my face closer. His tongue slipped out of his mouth, into mine and kissed me like he’d never see me again. With that I knew right there I'd end up at his place. He continued to kiss me and the server stood there clearing her throat. I tried to pull away from JT who had an iron tight grip on me.

            With Jonathan’s other hand he pulled a card out of his pocket and that hand went into the air. I could feel our server rolling her eyes as Jonathan's grip on me got a little harder and his pants got a little tighter. When I finally managed to push his face off of mine it was all about me catching my breath. I never penned Jonathan Toews for a PDA type of guy, but the way he couldn't keep his hands off of me was worse than fighting off a horny 17 old boy. I inhaled and exhaled as I kept turning away from him and he kept turning my cheek to face him.

            “You are so pretty.” Jonathan said as he ran his fingers through my hair, moved it off of my neck and replaced his nimble fingers with his lips.

            “Stop it Jonathan. I’m supposed to be sexy as fuck.”

            “Sexy. As. Fuck?”

            “Of course.”

            “You are sexy as fuck.”

            I looked down and felt my face get really warm.

            “Look, my brown girl blushes.”

            “Your brown girl?”           

            “Yes.”

            “Hmmm.”

            "Night cap?" JT asked as his hands moved to my hips.

            "I don't..." I started.

            This was pure lust, and I think I was willing to have him bend me over this table if that's what it took.

            "Let's go." I said looking down at my nails.

            "We can't."

            "Why- oh."

            I slowly slid my hand up his thighs and he rolled his eyes with a groan. Our server came back with his card and he gave a small smile.

            "I'm sorry." Jonathan apologized turning red, making his apology a touch more dramatic, "I just have seen her in 3 months. You know how things can be."

            "Not a problem Mr. Tows-"

            "Great."

            When she saw what he gave her for a tip she quickly changed her attitude.

            I was buzzed as shit and felt my dress going higher. I pushed Jonathan off of me and he just kept trying to reach for me. When he finally got a bit closer his thumb ran across the front of my breasts and he squinted.

            "Let's go." Jonathan stated.

            "Why now?" I questioned.

            "I want to see what's under your dress."

            In a whirlwind the car was out front, we were on our way to his parking garage, parked and in the main elevators. We stood there and it took all the willpower and lady like composure I could muster, not to wrap my legs around him and just have him fuck me on the side of the elevator. I closed my eyes and stayed buried in my phone. I took another picture of me hanging out in the elevator. He then took my phone away and pulled me closer to him. He took one of us and I was doing my signature Elvis lip curl and he did a duck face.

            "What in the blazes am I going to do with all of these pictures Master Jonathan Toews?" I demanded going through them all and watching them save to my iCloud.

            "Keep them?"

            "No. That's not right.”

            "Why not?"

            "Because- I am going to have this memory that is going to piss me off...every time."

            "Why?"

            "How many girls have you branded?"

            Jonathan gave me a side glance and slipped his phone back in his pocket.

            “Do you really want to know?” He asked.

            “I mean…I don’t want to feel like this is something you do all the time. Like you do this out of habit.”

            “No. I’m not Kaner. He’s a bit of a slut.”

            “That’s your boy though.”

            “He’s my best friend, in Chicago, yea.”          

            “Gay.” I said with a cough, laughing, “we’re not talking about Kaner though. We’re talking about my Captain..right here, right now.”

            “I mean…once or twice I’ve hooked up with but you’d never hear about eh? The camera phone never comes out..."

            "Gag orders?"

            "Yes."

            "Fancy Lawyers?"

            "The best paid."

            "What makes this different?"

            "I feel as if you don't have an agenda."

            "And what if I did?"

            "You wouldn't have made out with me at the restaurant."

            The elevator came to a numbing stop and Jonathan took my hand. I was trailing behind him going over what was going to happen in my head. I wasn’t going to sleep with him. I didn’t think I could do this. I’m supposed to be a goddamn lady for BOBs sake. I was probably walking a bit too slow because he came back and grabbed my hand again. He pulled me into him with such grace I thought I was going to trip over my feet. We were in the middle of the hallway and his arms slipped behind me and he pulled my body into his. He kissed me and smiled into that kiss as if I was a secret he wanted to tell everyone about.

            “You’re killing me Bauer. You need to move faster or I’ll be forced to ravish you right here.” Jonathan teased kissing me again.

            I couldn’t get enough of him kissing me.

            Jonathan pulled us both to his door, opened it and we walked in. The lights automatically came on and he threw his keys on the counter. He opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. The next place he moved to was the bathroom and I hadn’t even shut the front door yet. His TV automatically came on and whatever movie that was on started to play. I knew that epic soundtrack anywhere. _"Thor"_ was playing on one of the movie channels. I crossed my feet into the house and dragged my fingers along the walls.

            The way the heels of my pumps sounded when they hit the hardwood floor was intoxicating. It was sexy and strange at the same time. I brought my foot up and took my shoes off one at a time. I tossed them by the door and tested the floor with my toes. They weren’t that cold, I just had to race over to the carpeting. I have no idea why I brought myself up here instead of taking my ass home. But I guess when The Captain invites you for a nightcap you don't say no. Jonathan was mixing up drinks and I knew, Blackhawk or not I still take drinks from no one. I dumped the cocktail out in the sink and turned my glass upside down. After I got around his insulted look I grabbed a Heinekin from the fridge. He didn't like that too much and I tossed myself on the couch.

            "That was good alcohol." Jonathan accused rolling his eyes.

            "I feel as if it was roofied." I added taking a swig and letting out a huge burp.

            "You don't eat meat?"

            "No I do. I just had Indian last night remember? You drove me to the restaurant. And then I had left overs for lunch and as delicious as it was I didn't want meat for dinner."

            "Nice dress." Jonathan compliment as his hand ran up my leg.

            "Old Navy. $19.50." I divulged as I went into a few lines of _'Hey Big Spender'_ and he smiled.

            "If you say so."

            "You want it off don't you?"

            "It would look amazing as a pile in this corner, or that one, or in front of my bed."

            "You wouldn't know what to do with me Jonathan Bryan Toews, 24, Chicago Blackhawks Captain, Centre, Number 19...can't fight worth shit."

            "I fight where it matters."

            "Where's that?"

            Jonathan’s eyes glanced towards the back where I guess his bedroom was and the door opened. I smirked as I nervously braided and unbraided my hair finishing the beer in 2 swings then grabbing another from the fridge. I placed the empty glass container on the island and looked through a NHLPA magazine that was on the counter.

            “Don’t stand over there you’re making me agitated.” Jonathan uttered as I grabbed him a beer and sat back down in the couch with about a mile between the both of us.

            Jonathan and I sat there feeling very awkward. I started to pound back the beer I had in my hand in hopes of what, I didn’t know. The scene that was now on the screen was the one where Odin Allfather started to strip Thor Odinson of his rank and title. This was my favorite part, a spoiled brat finally getting put in his place.

            " _Thor Odinson, you have betrayed the express command of your King, through your arrogance and stupidity, you open these peaceful realms and innocent lives to the horror and desolation of war!_ Oh shit Thor, you fucked up now." I mumbled and then laughed to myself, " _You are unworthy of these realms. You're unworthy of your title! You're unworthy...of the loved ones you have betrayed...I now take from you your power. In the name of my father and his father before, I Odin Allfather, Cast you out!_ "

            "You like this movie?" JT asked.

            "Oh. I've never seen this before."

            Jonathan laughed and I was done. He scooted over towards me and rested his head on my shoulder. He smelled so good it was amazing. JT decided that the side of the couch he was sitting on he didn’t like. He picked me up by my hips and put me to the right of him. I finally found my groove and put my head somewhere between his chest and neck. I kept drinking my beer and he put his hands on my thighs and kept moving up. He took the bottle of Heinekin away from my lips and replaced them with his. I pushed him further into the couch and had my body on top of him. I had pinned him pretty good as his face came up and bit my lower lip. His hands slid down my body and when he got to the back of my knees he spread my legs to the side of him. The more I kissed him the more I wanted to not stop kissing him. He pushed my dress up and over my ass and gave it one hard smack.

            I slightly squealed as I then slipped my tongue into his mouth and pushed against his growing erection. My dress was more of a shirt now as he adjusted my body where HE wanted it and that was right on top of his semi hard erection. My body started to get really warm as I then felt my head get woozy. It was as if all of the oxygen was now depleted from my body and in order for me to breathe again, I had to cum, right there.

            I didn’t like this feeling. It felt as if he held all of the cards that he would never let go.

            When I finally pulled away from Jonathan I pushed him in his chest and sat up. I pushed my hair behind my ears and remained sitting somewhere between his erection and hips. I pulled my dress down and he kept hiking it back up. His laugh was incredible and I just didn't know what to do with it. He brought his body straight up and had my breasts pushed into his chest.

            “You need to just let this happen.” Jonathan moaned in my ear as fingers wrapped around the sides of my dress and went up then off.

            “Yea but will you still respect me tomorrow?” I questioned as I was now sitting in front of him with him with a very sheer black bra and an amazing pair of black boy cut underwear.

            “Will I regret letting you go if we don’t do this?”

            Jonathan then pushed me into the couch and extended my legs between his. The fever of the way he was kissing me made my heartrace and the joy of getting laid started to take over. I pulled my lips away from his as my hands went from his chest to where I wasn’t sure. But now I was wondering if I was trying to push him off of me or pull him closer to me when my hands went to his belt. I clumsily unbuckled it and pulled the button open off of his slacks. I looked dead into his brown eyes and slipped my hand between both fabrics running down the length of his still semi hard penis.

            Everything Jonathan was saying was perfect. The way he wanted to hold me and kiss me and all of the above. The way his lips curved when he said my name and how many times he wanted me to cum.

            "I'm going Johnny. I can't do this here." I said as I sat up rigidly and grabbed my dress from the floor.

            "Then come back to my room where we can make love...” Jonathan proposed as his lips went from my neck to my ears, “or we can fuck against the window."

            "Making out in the restaurant, you feeling me up, you want to have sex up against an open window...it just makes me wonder. What are you into Mr. Toews?"

            "Different."

            "That’s dangerous."

            "Can I take you out again?"

            "I don't think..."

            "Say yes."

            "No. Honey."

            “I’ll keep taking you out until I’ve bent you over something.”

            “So after I fuck you I never have to see you again?”

            “Basically.”

            I stood up, turned my dress right side out and pulled it over my body as I saw Jonathan’s eyes darken in a bad way. This obviously wasn’t happening the way he thought it would. He went to the bathroom and when he came back everything was fixed, except his erection. I adjusted my dress and felt him help me. He kissed my neck once again and I was starting to feel bad about my decision NOT to bed The Captain. I walked towards the front door, running my fingers along the wall again, grabbing my shoes and putting them. Jonathan was pacing the floor playing with his keys trying not to look directly at me.

            Jonathan's lust was unbearable to hide and I just had to ignore it. This was wrong, so very wrong to leave a guy with blue balls. This wasn't my intention at all. As a matter of fact I just wanted to blow him into next week and have his body work mine out. But seriously, would he still respect me in the morning? I don’t think that I wanted to do the walk-of-shame out of this amazing building. It was mostly about self-preservation really. He called downstairs so they could hail me a taxi. I gave him one last lingering kiss before I disappeared into the elevator with a wave and this disappointed look on his face as he shut the door.

** < JTayves: thank you for entertaining me**

** > Me: it was no problem**

** < JTayves: you didn't have to leave**

** > Me: I did**

** <** **JTayves: why?**

** > Me: it would have ended badly**

** > Me: I would have made bad decisions**

** < JTayves: I like bad decisions**

** > Me: I don't.**

** <** **JTayves: come back**

** < JTayves: make a bad decision with me**

** < JTayves: how many time do you think you'd have this chance?**

** > Me: well with that tone of voice I dont wanna come back**

** < JTayves: come back.**

** > Me: you’re making this hard**

** < JTayves: I’m already there**


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess and her Sir the Captain

I was already back in the elevator laughing to myself as I searched my clutch for 2 types of condoms. I didn’t know what Jonathan Toews would be like. I was giggling and it felt as if the elevator was going faster than it was earlier. I had to do a few "whoo-sas" and a couple of "serenity nows" in order to stage away this headache that was starting because my blood pressure was shooting through the roof. I arrived on Jonathan's floor again and was half way down the hall when I heard a chime. I had stopped, and it was like I ran into a brick way. I also have to pee.

            “Hello there again.” I said with a smile.

            “Things I want to do to you include and doesn’t stop with tying you to the bed." Jonathan stated.

            "I want everyone to know those are my nail marks down your back."

            "I wanna turn your brown ass red."

            "Tell me more, tell me more."

            "When we start until you cum, you call me sir."

            "Sir?"

            "Yes. As in yes Sir. No Sir. Harder Sir. And Can I cum Sir."

            "When does this start?"

            "As soon as you make the choice by walking into my room and stripping down to nothing but your underwear…and I want you on your knees."

            "We would have to go through this slowly-"

            "There is no safe word."

            "Then My ASS is off limits."

            "Bullshit."

            "OFF. LIMITS."

            Jonathan rolled his eyes and I shoved my phone into my top.

            “I can walk away JT-” I threatened as I grabbed his jaw and had him face me.

            Jonathan rolled his eyes at me and we were standing still in his hallway. He looked away from me and I grabbed his face again so he knows I am nothing to be fucked with. He didn't want a safe word I didn't want ass play. If his mouth wanted to go there, that was fine but there was nothing going in there or near there at all.

            "Fine." Jonathan said rolling his eyes.

            "Let’s do this."

            "Want to finish watch the movie?"

            "Can we open a bottle of something?"

            "Yea, I've got this nice Cab I've been dying to try."

            "Sounds even better."

            Jonathan lead me back into the apartment and I went to sit on the couch. The movie was paused right when Thor was tasered and thrown in the back of the truck. I had to go to the bathroom because once I ventured into no man's land there would be no using of anything. It when Jonathan came back to the couch with 2 glasses and a bottle of Riesling that I forgot I had to go. I took the bottle away from him and started to pour. I needed a stronger buzz to get me through the shit he has planned.

            "What happened to the Cab you promised me?" I questioned.

            "I left it at Patrick's by accident."

            "Sharp or Kane?”

            "Kaner. I'm trying to class the kid up a bit."

            "You guys are the same age."

            "Not by 6 months."

            "I think..."

            "Don't think. Drink. More." Jonathan demanded pushing the bottom of the glass up and my neck went back.

            "Fine."

            I could have sworn that Jonathan had one glass and I drank the rest of the bottle by myself.

            “Can you please show me where the bathroom is?”

            I went to the bathroom and just knew that the alcohol would keep flowing through me. I went to the bathroom 2 more times in the next 30 minutes and didn't return back to the couch. I had turned off the lights and went down the hall. I'm not sure why there was a tie on his door knob, I guess he was going to go with that one and decided against it. I had gotten really warm and stripped out of my dress right behind him.

            Jonathan was looking at my reflection in the glass. The night sky had made my curves a bit sharper and the city was just beautiful. I had the tie in my hands and had extended it behind him. He turned the TV off and looked dead at me. I moved closer to him and had the shorter end of the tie on his left side and the longer on his right. I think I still remember how to do this and had my chest pressed into the couch.

            As I started to tie the tie this was when he moved his face towards my forearms. His lips met the inside of my palms and I turned his head back towards the TV. I was on the tip of my toes rocking back and forth trying to remember how to exactly tie this perfectly. I was humming _'Bad Romance'_ not knowing exactly as to why it was all of a sudden in my head. I was finishing up the tie and put the wider piece between his lips and finished up. I then pulled it out and adjusted it wisely.

            I then whispered in his ear,

 _Je veux ton amour_  
Et je veux te venger  
Je veux ton amour  
Je ne veux pas être amis

            Jonathan grabbed me by the arms and flipped me across the chair. His lips hit mine and with the other hand he took the tie off of his neck and sat me in front of him. His hands held my wrists together and just that fast my hands were bound. I was on my knees and looked over my shoulder at him. His face was suddenly very cold and he pointed me to the bedroom. I stood up using nothing but my legs and walked to where he needed me.

            As soon as I entered his room it felt very uninviting. I felt as if I wouldn't leave it alive. I was on my knees for maybe 5 minutes (it could have been longer) when finally the lights turned off in the kitchen. The lights in the hallway were next, and he walked into the bedroom. I was facing the door with my head down because I'm pretty sure that's how it was supposed to be done. I didn't mean to stare but that's where my eyes had gone.

            "Look down." Jonathan stated as he shut the bedroom door, "I'm going to do whatever I want to you, and you're going to do whatever I say. Understand?"

            I didn't say a word, I didn't know what to say.

             "If you want to leave, tell me now." Jonathan sighed, "you have 2 minutes."

             Jonathan walked away and I looked at the clock on his wall. I feel as if I was too scared to move so I stayed put. Jonathan returned with a thin flat leather whip. I have no idea what I was getting myself into but just seeing him standing there with that whip had my heart racing. I squeezed my legs thinking about how I was growing slightly aroused. Was it the thought of something new or Jonathan in general?

             "You will look down at me. Never look directly at me unless I move your face to mine. You will be my pet and I will tell you what to do. That also means you are not allowed to orgasm until I tell you too. When in this position handcuffed, wrapped with rope or with a tie...which I like all of a sudden, you will call me 'sir'. Do you understand?" Jonathan said with a boring tone.

             "Yes, sir." I responded through an exhale.

            "What did I say?"

            I repeated word for word, verbatim what Jonathan stated and he took a step back.

            "No ass play?" Jonathan asked as his fingers looped into my bra strap and snapped them on my shoulders.

            "No sir."

            "Everything else?"

            "Yes sir."

            "Safe word?"

            "As you wish, sir."

            Jonathan walked around me looking at what was suddenly his. I turned my eyes down and stared at one spot on the hard wood. This was going to be a long night I thought. Jonathan continued to pace around me and this was when I started to hyperventilate. Jonathan put a gentle hand on my shoulder and I steadied my breathing not wanting me to pass out, that wouldn't be a good look.

            "You are so pretty." Jonathan said as his fingers ran through my hair and stayed there.

            "Thank you...sir." I trailed off.

            "Stand up."

            I stood up and Jonathan's hands went to my hips and I continued to look at that spot on the hardwood floor. His fingers looped inside of my underwear and they went down to my ankles. I stepped out of them and his hands went down my stomach. They reached my knees and he opened my thighs and ran his fingers along my wet slit. I almost dropped to my knees as I threw my head back in a squeak.

            "You like that?" Jonathan asked as his fingers continued to slide in and out of me and his lips kissed my cheek.

            "Oh my God Jonathan, yes."

            I didn't realize what I had said until I felt the sting of his whip across my ass.

            "Yes what?" Jonathan demanded.

            "Yes sir." I sighed as I tried to rub the sting.

            "DO NOT...touch!"

            The bass in his voice stopped me and I soon went rigid.

            "I'm sorry...sir."

            "Down."

            I quickly went to my knees and Jonathan started to open his pants slowly. I could see his excitement growing rapidly and I suddenly wanted nothing more then to please Mr. Toews. I've given more head then I could shake a fist at and the fact that he was taking his time giving me what I wanted was making me salivate. I tried my hardest not to move but I shimmied closer as I gave him a quick glance to see the slightest smile on his face.

            "Open your mouth." Sir stated.

            Sir grabbed a good chunk of my hair and snapped my neck back.

            "Skin." Sir stated as his lips pressed roughly against mine and I felt his pleasure on my breasts.

            "Yes sir." I sighed through my lips.

            Sir reached down threw his pants and under wear to the other corner and I just started to breath heavily again. He took a step back and my eyes grew huge. He was so big that my heart was racing again. Way to overdo everything Captain. I knew that big ass of yours had to support a huge cock. I mean really, there's no reason why that wouldn't be atomically correct or incorrect, does that make sense?

            Sir held his rigid cock in one hand and looked at me.

            "Open." Sir stated.

            "Yes sir."

            I opened my mouth wide and he slid the head of his cock on my tongue right on top of the sliver piercing. He did that for a while and wildly hit the back of my throat. A few tears spilled from my eyes as saliva leaked from my mouth. I wanted to wrap my lips around his penis but I didn't dare. After all Simon didn't say 'Suck It'.

            "Do you wanna suck your Sir off?" Sir asked as his brown eyes went dark and my tongue was drying up.

            "Yes Sir."

            Sir went around untied my hands and put them on his moose thighs.

            "Make your Sir cum. Where do you want it?"

            "Wherever you want it sir."

            Jonathan wrapped his hands around my hair and roughly pulled me up. He pulled my body into his and got really close to my ear. He then spoke like he was going to rip my heart out.

            "Do you want to make me angry?" Sir asked.

            "No sir." I stated with a hint of actual fear.

            "You're too good at this. Have you done this before?"

            "No sir."

            "Don't. LIE. To me."

            "No sir. I'm not."

            "How am I supposed to punish you if you keep doing everything right?"

            "Sir wants a bad slave?"

            "Sir wants...you to..."

            "Do whatever Sir wants. I want to be yours Sir.”

            "I want to...hurt you...so bad. But you're not giving me a reason to."

            "Then do it...Sir."

            _Jonathan_ looked at me confused.

            "Skin, right sir?"

            "Yes."

            I crawled onto the bed and put a pillow under my stomach. I pushed my ass in the air and had my arms stretched out. In my fingers I held his leather whip and called him with it.

            "Hurt me Sir." I sighed, "please sir, I've been so, so bad."

            "What did you do?"

            I laid there and thought long and hard. What would get his fucking panties up in a bunch? Jonathan took his shirt off and his pecks twitched under my gaze. I know people like him. So eager to try things but don’t quite know what else to do with themselves. Ever controlling but you’d never know with the power they yield. People like Jonathan Toews, doesn’t like other people touching his things.

            "I was playing with that stick in the corner...and I accidentally dropped it...and cracked- the toe." I sighed.

            "What have I told you about touching Sir's things?"

            "Not to...but...I just...I love touching everything that belongs to Sir."

            Jonathan walked over and slid onto the bed. He grabbed a handful of my hair and put his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and reached out for his face. It took all I had not to rob him of this power but it was safe to say that to him, I was someone to be reckoned with. The moment I pushed into Jonathan and he fell into me that was when he pulled away. I pleaded with my eyes and without warming I felt the crack of his whip on my ass.

            "Count." Sir yelled, "and apologize."

            "One Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

            _Crack!_

"Two Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

_Crack!_

            "Three Sir, I'm sorry Sir."

Sir got to 19 and my tears damped the pillow. But I'm pretty sure I've never been so wet. Sir looked at me and that wild air that was behind his eyes had subsided. I didn't move. I had stayed where he put me and tried to keep my composure. Sir pulled my underwear down and threw them god knows where. He pulled the pillow from out under my stomach and made this turn with his fingers. I slowly turned on my back and all I could do was embrace the pain, I knew it would eventually subside.

            Sir pushed the pillow under my back keeping it at an arch that had my breasts up in the air. My arms were still out above my head but now they were now tied to the bed. The knot he made was solid enough for me to turn comfortably around in but not enough to have any give. My bra was still partially on. The straps were off but the back was still hooked and the cups still held everyone my place. He liked to see this. He loved the way my chest rose in that particular bra and smiled as I inhaled against his look.

            "You're a good little slave for your Sir." He stated running his huge, callused hands across my stomach, down passed my belly button, over my shaved mound and to my thighs, "you smell...amazing."

            "Thank you sir."

            "Do you mind?"

            "No sir."

            Sir spread my legs thighs and dipped his finger in me like he was trying to get the last of the peanut butter out of the jar. When he pulled his finger out and gave it a lick he smiled at me.

            "Do you want Sir to eat you out?" He asked.

            "Your face would you look better framed by my legs Sir." I stated as I moved my hips a bit but kept my knees up where he had them.

            Sir moved further onto the bed and spread my legs with both of his hands. He centered his body right between my thighs and pulled the pillow away.

            My breathing slowed down and I closed my eyes. I then felt his chest on mine and opened my eyes like he told me to. I felt his fingers in my burning core slowly moving in and out. His lips hit mine and I felt his hand bring my back up. He unhooked my bra, pulled it by the middle and threw it to the ground. His lips wrapped around my nipple and he bit hard into it. I yelled out and his thumb went up hard on my clit and I didn't know what was happening. My mind was focused on both sensations but I wasn't sure which one I wanted more.

            Sir bit into my next nipple with the same kind of force that he did the first one. My chest rose and he kissed down my stomach. I then realized that we were both naked and I suddenly found myself wondering if he liked that he saw.

            I was a girl in all the sense of the word but I knew I was different than what he was use to. I was brown and I had bruises from years of Chicago summers. I was soft he told me that but I also had a different texture of hair then what he was use to pulling. He made that obvious when he picked me up and was confused about what to do with it. I maybe brown on the outside but we're all pink on the inside. I had tattoos and piercings and I could do everything the same or better than the white girls he was use to, but from the looks of it, I was the only person that _this_ was OK with.

            The next thing I felt was his tongue slip all the way inside of me and I bucked my hips forward to meet his licks. He licked all around making sure to hit everywhere and nowhere all at the same time. His hand made sure to hit the curve of my hips and up my side. He grabbed on to my nipple and started to squeeze. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I knew for a fact that he wanted me to orgasm, without permission, and I was going to make that happen.

            I slowly started to ride his face and I think he knew what I was doing and would let that happen. He wanted to punish me so bad that he already started to nip at the inside of my thighs with his lips. He moved back to my core and ran his tongue up and down my clit. He wrapped his lips around it and started to suck hard. His fingers went back and I yelped out a bit. I rode his face until I came and couldn't be touched. I knew I broke his rule and I also knew it turned him on having to punish me. His whole body flushed red and the color drained out of mine.

            "Did you just cum?" He demanded.

            "Yes sir, I'm sorry Sir but-" I started.

            "What was my rule?"

            "Don't cum without your permission Sir."

            "And what did you do?"

            "I came Sir."

            "How did it feel?"

            "Amazing Sir."

            "Do you want to cum again?"

            "Yes Sir."

            "No."

            It was bad times. But just the thought of Jonathan bringing me to orgasm again made me cum right then and there. It wasn't just that but he did have his hands on my skin. He was tweaking my nipples just right and his penis was rubbing up and down my slit. Sir knew what the fuck he was doing. Sir wanted to punish me, and he wanted to make it a good reason.

            Sir grabbed his whip and there was a solid crack on my left breast. His smile grew bigger and he cracked the right breast. I watched my nipples get red and puffy and his smile grow as he continued to hurt me. When he got to eleven his face went down and started lick at my nipples. As the one he wasn't giving oral attention too he was giving physical attention too by rubbing it. This was all too much for me as I started to get light headed with pleasure. I absolutely loved when his tongue was out of his mouth and anywhere on my body.

            "Sir...kiss me please?" I begged.

            Jonathan brought his head back and looked dead at me.

            "Call me Jonathan." He said throwing the whip to the corner.

            "What...Sir?" I asked.

            "It's Jonathan...I'm finished. You're too good at this."

            "So am I getting untied?"

            "Do you want to?"

            "I just wanna ride your cock until you cum inside of me."

            "Protection?"

            "Yes.”

            "And if I say no?"

            "Make sure you're ready to be a father."

            "So...am I to check my bank account?"

            "Your mother would murder me."

            "She wouldn't have to know."

            "Really? You'd be the first to tell Kaner you have this little brown baby you're teaching French too. It would be sick."

            Jonathan smiled and ran his hand down the side of my face.

            "That doesn't sound too bad." Jonathan added.

            "I've gone well without a pregnancy. I don't want my eggs fertilized for breakfast."

            "Guys like me date brilliant girls."

            "Girl's like me want to get untied Toews."

            "Would you date me?"

            "You won't have respect for me after the dirty things I have planned for us tonight."

            "Second date then?"

            "Untie me Jonathan."

            Jonathan pulled one side of the knot and I sat up rolling my shoulders. That was going to fucking hurt later. I jumped off of his bed and went in front of the full length mirror. I wouldn't walk right for a few days and everything was just so sensitive, but not the part that I wanted to be. I wanted that every time I walked I felt like I was going to orgasm...I wanted this to happen.

            I picked up the whip and faced him. I ran it between my breasts, down my stomach and stopped at my wet snatch. I wanted him to hit me here. I wanted his whip to bare down on me there so when he pushed his cock in me everything throbbed around him. I wanted him to be my Sir just for a little bit longer, I wanted Captain Serious to hurt me, and fuck me and I wanted to please him. And if I didn't do a good job I wanted him to punish me for it.

            "Be Sir a bit longer." I begged.

            "Why?"

            "I don't know...maybe because I think I like it rough. And I haven't pleased you yet. You're fucking rock solid."

            Jonathan looked down at his erection I swear was turning purple. Usually my clothes would be off and my lips would be wrapped around a perfect head and I would be sucking until he came. Jonathan's face hardened and he held his hand out for the whip. I got this huge smile on my face and fell to my knees.

            "What was that sir? What did you want me to do?" I asked.

            "I- shuffle your ass over here and make me cum." Jonathan said cracking the whip in the air and I moved as quickly as I could and stared at his erection head on, "open your mouth."

            I did that.

            "Suck." Sir stated.

            I bound my lips around the perfect head of his cock and started to slowly suck on that. I brought my hands up and wrapped them around the length of his penis. Both of my hands fit nicely with room left to slide up and down. I was determined to make his blow load in 5 minutes or less. I knew I was good enough to make that happen until he grabbed my hair and I looked back at him.

            "You have 3 minutes to make me cum." Jona- Sir said, our eyes meeting, "Or I'm going to take it away from you, you get punished and you get another 3 minutes. Understand Slut?"

            "Yes Sir."

            I thought this wasn't a problem.

            I'm pretty sure I could make Sir come in 3 minutes but he wasn't playing fair. The way his hands would move around my body and the way his fingers would run down my back wasn't fair.

            The first crack I felt on my ass signaled that my first 3 minutes had passed and he was going to take my ass first. I was whipped for a minute, he rubbed my ass for a minute and then he threw his cock back in my face. After minute 2 I felt his hands tighten around my hair and nothing. This was going to piss me off, I give excellent blow jobs, there is no way why he hasn't cum yet. When his cock was pulled away from me a second time I had an option of where I wanted him to whip me.

            I decided to just go in for the kill. Because after all I knew he would have to touch me to make it feel better. I gave him a half of a smile, laid on my back and spread my legs, wide. My knees were to the side of me and his face turned as red as the jersey that was poking out of his closet. His chest was now heaving as I knew he didn't want to hurt me but in order for this to work, in order for him to show his dominance over me he had to do this.

            For a solid minute he took his flat leather whip and spanked my pussy to hell. I could tell that he wanted to stop and make it better. I felt as if that was the longest minute of his life because the moment he was finished his tongue exited his mouth and went straight for my throbbing clit. I inhaled as I felt his warm breath on me and knew that I personally didn't play fair. Sir brought me up to him by my nipple piercing and I quickly followed.

            "There won't be a repeat of that will there?" Sir asked.

            "No Sir." I sighed as all I could do was move my hips in pure pleasure.

            "Make me cum, or you'll be sorry."

            I went all out sucking his head and then moving down to the shaft. I used my hands for extra leverage to make sure I made him cum. My lips went down to his balls and I sucked both of those in my mouth and his grip on my hair got a little bit tighter. My hand went back down to his balls as I just swallowed his cock. My head bopped back and forth and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. I grazed my teeth lightly on his soft skin and my hands moved to his ass. He started to fuck my face and I sucked him until my jaw hurt. I felt that first spurt of cum in the back of my throat as he looked down at my face and rubbed some tears away. His cock was so big that I knew but didn't know what to do with it.

            Sir came the minute my hand went up and pinched his nipples lightly. For that even though I tried to swallow most of it he pulled out of my mouth and came all over my face. He brought my face up to his so I could look him in the eyes as he came all over my face. He started to smile as he rubbed it in and I took some to show him that I truly could be his cum whore.

            "You are...just...too perfect for words aren't you Slut?" Jo- Sir questioned.

            "I can be whatever you want me to be Sir."

            "How well do you think you can ride my cock?"

            "It wouldn't be fair sir."

            "Why not?"

            "You just came Sir."

            Sir moved to the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. He cleaned my face off and kissed me gently. He called 'skin' and I pounced right on him.

            "I just wanna fuck you so bad." Jonathan said as he was lying on the bed and brought me over him.

            "I'm here to please you Sir."

            "No more..."

            "What do you want me to do Captain?"

            "It turns me on when you call me _that_."

            "Then what's the problem?" I asked.

            "This will never happen ever again."

            "Then let's make the most of tonight."

            "I wanna cum inside of you."

            "Fine. As long as you leave the $150 for Plan B."

            "Plan B? $150?"

            "I don't know...but I feel as if...if I let you cum in me, you're going to pay for the Plan B and I get a new video game out of it."

            Jonathan stood up wrote out a check and put it in one of his old gloves.

            "Ready?" Jonathan asked.

            "Ready when you are Captain."

            Jonathan went back to the bed and laid down. He pulled my body on his and I was slowly rubbing my wet snatch down his body. His abs felt amazing on my throbbing clit as I went down and stopped when I felt the beginning of his pubic hair on my clean shaven mound. I lifted my ass up and had a grip on his penis. I just wanted him to be inside of me already and I had no idea why I was going brain dead. My chest heaved and his hands went to my chest squeezing my breasts.

            I moved my body up and his face couldn't move faster to mine. Our lips met and I loved the way his tongue explored every corner of my mouth. He moved his body up against the headboard and kept his hands on my hips. He had a grip on his penis and had 2 fingers inside of me. I waited for it and he pushed his gorgeous erection between my wet folds. I gasped and then bit my lip. I steadied myself using my hands on his chest and inhaled.

            "Come on Princess. Take it all." Jonathan whispered as he pushed my body down and tried to enter me roughly.

            "You're hurting me Jon-"

            "Really?"

            "Yea. Shit...fuck!"

            "I'm not sure how I..."

            Jonathan pulled out and I was beyond embarrassed. This is bullshit. He kissed me again, grabbed the lube and went to work. It wasn't that I wasn't as wet as I could be, I just couldn't fix his penis inside of me. This bothered me. I'm supposed to be built to push out 13 pound babies but I couldn't take this penis? I was so close that I would have screamed if I couldn't take him inside of me.

            "Let Johnny take care of you huh?" Johnny stated as he was on top of me and pushed the pillow under my back.

            Jonathan put his arm under my leg and brought it up. This is what he was here to do, he was here to solve problems. He wanted me so bad that I knew this would be the moment he showed me. He kept my other leg extended and put 3 fingers inside of me. I closed my eyes as I felt the head of his cock pop through and he brought my leg up a little higher. He pushed in a little deeper and I sunk my nails into his shoulders. He arched his back, licking at my nipples as he pulled out and then pushed back into me.

            "Oh my god. Do you hate me?" Jonathan asked as every time he would pull out of me it would take him a while to get back in, "do you want me to wear a condom?"

            "No."

            "Then what's wrong?"

            "I don't know."

            "Am I not enough for you?"

            "This is bad Johnny."

            "I like that...you just...are you scared?"

            "Fuck no."

            "Do you hate me?"

            "No. I've never wanted anyone more."

            "Are you a Red Wings fan?"

            "Fuck you Jonathan!"

            "I could get Zetterberg…in here…for you."

            Jonathan started to laugh and I pushed him playfully in his chest. I kissed his lips quickly with the thought of having him in me. His eyes then rolled into the back of his head. He looked me dead in the face as he suddenly started with a pace. He stroked in and out of my body like I was made for him. His shaft was rubbing my engorged clit and I tried to hold back my screams. It was one of the best feelings and I didn't know how I went this long without a feeling like this.

            "I wanna hear you." Jonathan said as he quickly pulled out of me and had me on all fours, "spread your legs...WIDER. Don't you wanna please your Sir?"

            Sir's hands slid down and hit my clit. He rubbed me slowly in a circular motion and rammed his cock inside of me.

            "Fuck me Jonathan." I panted.

            "What was that?" He said as his hand came down hard on my already sore ass.

            "Fuck me Sir." I panted.

            "You're such a good little bitch. I love your cunt. You're so ready for your Sir."

            "It's all for you Sir."

            "I know."

            Sir brought his hand down on my other ass cheek and slammed me into the bed. I tried to fight against him but that was the worst mistake ever. The more I fought against him the rougher he fucked me. I felt the built up from my stomach and remembered I wasn't supposed to look at him. He was rubbing my clit and I kept moving my hips where I wanted his hands. I was going to cum and it was going to be a big one.

            "Oh...god...Sir...Sir..." I softly panted, "I'm almost there."

            "Did I say you could cum?" Sir said bringing his voice just a little deeper.

            "No."

            "What was that?!"

            "No Sir."

            "No Sir what?"

            "No Sir you didn't say I could cum."

            "Good. You can't cum until I say you can."

            "Oh fuck!"

            "If you cum, you will be punished."

            I knew Sir meant business and I kept clenching tighter and tighter until he couldn't move his cock in or out of me anymore. He started to slap my nipples and at that moment I was begging, I was begging for him to make me cum.

            "Ask to cum." Sir demanded.

            "What Sir...?"

            "Ask. To. Cum."

            "Can I cum Sir?"

            "No. In fact...let me go."

            "Sir-"

            He smacked my ass again and I slowly let him go. He could push in and out of me as he so felt now but I was going to die if I didn't cum soon. The tears started to pour from my eyes and he got this smirk on his face that I felt as if I wanted to see all the time.

            "Sir...please...may I cum?" I begged.

            "Yes. Ready?"

            "Yes Sir."

            I'm pretty sure I blacked out and screamed his name in the process. He came inside of me and continued to stroke until his cum was dripping out of me. I turned on my back and rubbed the inside of my legs. He hovered over me and I licked some of the cum that I fished out of me and he finished the rest on my stomach. He fell forward and his fingers found the inside of my pussy again.

            "How much longer do you need Miss Bauer?" He asked.

            "I don't...oh my god- you made me..." I sighed.

            "First time I did that...you didn't tell me you squirted."

            "I didn't know I could do that!"

            "Sir likes this."

            I got up, went to the bathroom to clean the rest of his cum out of me. I was standing in front of the mirror with a smile on my face. I grabbed the cup that was there and drank some water from the tap. I looked at my body in the huge mirror and sighed. Welts were already forming, a bruise from the tie, his long fingers and massive hands on my hips. I'd have the memory of the Captain here for a very long time. I jumped when I felt his hand on my shoulder and his lips quickly replace his fingers. He had a camera in his hand and wrapped his muscular arm around my breasts. I was looking down when the first flash went off and he gave me a slight glare. The next 2 pictures he took his lips were on my neck and then he was in me again.

            I was on my tippy top toes holding on to Jonathan for dear life. The moment I came right there he was holding me up and we were just standing there, skin on skin, like lovers.

            It was nauseating.

            "Come back out here with me." Jonathan said taking my hand and his fingers lovingly entangled in there.

            I figured one more go 'round, he gets flaccid, pass out and I could leave.

            The moment it took me to use the bathroom, JT had enough time to change the sheets. This is why he was the Captain.

            Jonathan slid to the middle of the bed and was sitting with his back straight up against the headboard. He watched my body move and this time it was him who started to salivate. I knew what he wanted and I was going to give it to him. I crossed my leg over his and he grabbed my breasts between his hands. He sucked, and bit and licked and buried his face in the soft skin. I closed my eyes and just hoped I could take him in me.

            I saw his hand touch his forehead as soon as I dropped my hips on him and took him all in me. I ran my fingers through his hair, grasp roughly and moved my hips once. He liked that and I loved the way he looked at me, it felt amazing. I started to move my hips in a figure 8 motion and he slowly swayed left to right with my movements. It felt amazing as I started to grind my ass and cunt on his cock and I suddenly felt I was in control of this. Jonathan's hot breath on my breasts was an indication that I was doing an amazing job. The more I kept him voiceless, was the better chance I had of wearing him out.

            The first moan that left his lips brought my wetness to an entirely different level and I pushed my chest into his. His hands moved from my ass to hips and he tried to regain the control that was suddenly lost to me. He ran his hand down my face and slipped his fingers into my mouth. I grabbed that hand and started to lick his fingers like I would his cock if it were in my mouth. I then started to slowly bounce on his cock and he assisted by holding my hips and dropping me down where he wanted me to go.


	4. Chapter 4

****

            My nails ran down his back roughly as he now had me on my back and bringing me to my orgasm. As soon as I came, twice, I didn't want to be touched anymore. Jonathan stoked his penis in me until he came, exhausted. He closed his eyes on my chest and his phone rang out of nowhere. He looked around for it and found it in his pants next to the bed.

            "Yea?" He asked running his fingers down my body, between my breasts, softly kissing my ear and tracing his fingers across my belly button, between my thighs.

            "The hell..." The voice on the other end demanded, "Did you go running?"

            "Yea...no...I mean I got my cardio in."

            "What ever happened to that girl you were gonna take out tonight?"

            "She’s under me...I'll tell you later. I'm gonna go take a shower."

            "Yea...Tazer."

            Jonathan pulled the blanket on top of both of us and before I knew it I was knocked out. I was glad that his snoring woke me up because it was minutes to 4am. I knew that anything _"...the sun touched"_ before I left his house, I would be doing the walk of shame. With this, I knew certain bars were doing last calls. At least this way I still looked like I was out parting. I pulled my bra on as quietly as I could because I was already starting to ache. I shouldn't have fallen asleep under him like that. I quickly grabbed his phone off of the night stand and searched around the room for my underwear. That wasn't happening; I have no idea where it was.

            I have no idea why this boy's phone wasn't locked but it worked for me. I had my phone and called it. I wanted to know what he had me saved under. When "Pretty Brown Chick from Whole Foods" came up I smiled to myself. He thought I was _pretty_. What girl doesn't want to be found pretty?! I sighed as I deleted my phone number and grabbed the glove with the check.

            As I was waiting for the elevator I could have sworn I heard him call my name and when I looked back he wasn't there. My heart raced as I stood in the elevator and started to put my hair in a halo braid. After all, that was the only thing that could keep my hair back after Johnny destroyed it. I walked out of the elevator bruised, battered and highly satisfied. I had this stupid smile on my face as I had his glove that said Toews on it. He said I could have anything I wanted and I wanted that. I knew I should have said bye or something but he was still knocked out and I have no idea of what I would say to him.

            I tried to look like I hadn’t just had the night of my life but because I couldn’t find my underwear anywhere upstairs I had to waddle. There were still marks on my wrist and I feel as if those would never fade. I mean I knew they would but they were just so deep that they irritated me. I got to the front desk and the door man gave me this look.

            “Mr. Toews told me to call you a cab-” The door man stated, “and use his account.”

            “Oh…he’s awake?”

            “Yea, he just called. Said something about losing his phone somewhere?”

            “Oh yea…tell him that it’s on the island.”

            The door man gave me a look, looked at the phone he was holding and gave a slight nod.

            “Found it?” I asked.

            “He found it.”

            “Thanks.”

            I got into the taxi and it took me home.


End file.
